Majin
Majin and Mystic Rules IC rules A person who accepts a Majinization willingly is deemed to be LOYAL TO THE PERSON COMMITTING THE MAJINIZATION; The only way to be free from this is if the one who performed it allows the person to be free; breaking free through sheer force of will would require substantial RP; not a single incident. Developed RP over the span of time. a willing person is someone who accepted the power out right - for whatever reason, this defines them as loyal to the one giving the power - if someone is accepting the power they're ALLOWING the person into their mind. Thus whatever changes come from such should be expected. Majinization should be treated as a commitment to being evil - not a quick path to power. There must also have at least been three days to pass by since the time of the the majinization to break free for any reason; If the Character is unaware of the nature of majin and is tricked into it, they are ALLOWED to rp resisting, but because they allowed the person committing the majin into their mind- they must be able to reach the bp requirement as if they were willing - and if they fail to resist, either by failing to reach the bp requirement, or losing in combat - they will be treated as willing. This is to allow for the flavor of RP (IE perhaps someone is interested in assisting the DL oocly, but doesn't want to break character.)- and for the fact people can, legitimately, be tricked. Forced Majinization means that that the person's will was directly challenged and broken; it takes a minimum of two days to be able to -try- and break free from such - but the victim must still need a reason - as they may not remember that the experience was forced. Forced Majinization is possible to become willing majinization if the proper rp takes place. As someone who Majinizes others majinizes more, he/she splits his/her ability to have a hold over someone more and more, - thus the power needed varies depending on how many people are majinized. The one majinizing someone can opt to chose to put more control over another person then others - this is permanent, and acts as if that person counts as two people. Willing/Forced/#majind. 15x/10x/1 10x/7x/2 5x/3.5x/3 4x/2.5x/4 3x/1.5x/5 2x/1x/6 1.5x/.5x/7 Regardless of power difference, if combat between the two forces takes place - and the victim trying to break free loses the combat - they fail to break free. No argument. Failure in this manner means it would take another two days to try again. If someone who was forcibly majinized is killed, majin control over them is broken. Accepting the majinization as a willing member is a BIG commitment; and its expected to commit yourself to the goals of the person performing the majinziation; proof of someone seeking majin simply for the power and not committing to the RP will have their majin removed, RP involving such omitted, and further punishments possible. It is not against the rules to majinize someone against their OOC consent, but it IS against the rules to force a majinized victim to do certain things they do not want to do OOCly. i.e. you can't force a majinized person to cyber (OOC consensual or not, you know who you are), alter memories, and several other things that should be common sense. You -can- force someone to fight someone they don't want to, though, but killing themselves to break control -is- an option in such circumstances. Attempts at loop-holing this rule will be met with punishment. Abandoning a character after accepting a majinization and then feeling that they do not like the situation, and remaking, will immediately mark said player as DNR. A person who has been consensually Mysticized cannot be forcibly Majinized without explicit OOC permission from the victim. The reverse is also true. And yes, you can forcibly Mysticize someone, but there are no IC rules for having Mystic so it's honestly irrelevant outside of Majin. The -only- way to undo Majinization outside of breaking it is Mysticizing them, outside of interference such as the Dragon Balls. A force-Majinized person having it wished off of them is a rank 2 wish, however. Willing Majinization cannot be wished off without the explicit OOC consent of the Majinee. When a person who Majinized someone dies, all people who have been forcibly Majinized have it removed, -even if they came to accept the Majinization at a later point.-